Rest Assured
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Marni comes to a certain graverobber with a very important question.  Many years later, he is confronted with the answer to Marni's question, but what if someone doesn't want them to see each other?


**I've been taking a long break from my Phantom stuff and I have to admit, it's not all that bad. I'll always have a special place in my heart for Phantom and I promise that I'll finish all my other stories, but for now…I just need to write other stuff. I've decided that I'm going to start writing Repo! Stuff so…here it goes!**

**Rest Assured**

.

"_Marni? What are you doing here?" a deep, low voice asked, lifting his head from his bottle of zydrate. What was Marni doing here? The last time he had seen her, he was still a doctor working for GeneCO. _

_Marni Wallace looked down at one of her best friends; how did he fall so fast? It had only been six months since she left Rotti and went with Nathan. Did Rotti fire everyone, besides Mag, who had connections to her? Was she the one that cost her friend his job and life? "I needed to ask you something."_

_The dealer felt a wicked smile cross his face. Was she going to ask him why he lost his job? How he went from being a doctor with a nice house and a wife? Or maybe she was looking for a hit. Perhaps she knew of his newest profession. "Spit it out, Marni; I don't have all night. I have customers who need me."_

"_You were-are-one of my closest friends, Feliks, and I had something very, very important to ask you." Marni's voice shook, taken aback slightly from his rude behavior. Was she making the right choice? Maybe she should have let Nathan choose, but he told her that it was all up to her; he wasn't that close to anyone. But this wasn't the same man who she and Mag had grown up with. This man wasn't the well trained, well mannered doctor that she trusted with her life. This man was a filthy drug dealer who seemed to have no ambition anymore. But was it really his fault? Rotti was the one who had taken him down. _

"_I haven't heard my first name in months; I nearly forgot what it was. Well, what is so damn important? What was so important that you had to leave your precious Nathan to find me?" Feliks snarled. He watched closely as Marni's hands moved protectively to stomach, but he couldn't put two and two together, but he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say._

_Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked into her friend's ice blue eyes, the color of zydrate, and whispered, "I want you to be the godfather of mine and Nathan's child, Feliks."_

"_You want…me? Who is the godmother?" he asked, shocked at her question._

"_Do you really have to ask?" Marni's face broke into a grin. "The godmother is Mag. I just asked her the other day and she nearly screamed my ears off!"_

_Feliks couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mag getting all excited, screaming until Marni had to calm her down. He knew that Mag hadn't been all that happy since she signed her contract with GeneCO and he was happy that his other friend was finally happy. "Of course I'll be the godfather."_

_Barely hearing his answer, Marni threw her arms around Feliks' neck, trying to ignore the fact that he smelled like death and dirt. She was sure that Nathan wouldn't be excited by the fact that their baby girl's godfather was a graverobber-drug dealer, but that same graverobber-drug dealer was her friend and she didn't know anyone else who could fill the role as perfectly as him. _

_Pulling back from her embrace, Feliks finally got a good look at the woman: she was practically glowing! Placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, he felt the little life kick and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous; he always did have feelings for Marni, but as long as she was happy, he would try to be happy too. _

"_So, what is it that godparents do?"_

"_Well, if anything happens to me, or Nathan, you and Mag are the ones who will be taking care of our baby."_

"_As much as I would love to look after your bouncing bundle of joy, I hope nothing ever happens to you."_

"_Oh, there is one more thing I need to tell you: Nathan has been able to find you a job as a doctor! He had to pull a few strings and made people swear up and down that they wouldn't tell Rotti, but he was able to get it for you. Its not as well paying as the previous one, but it will pay enough for you to stop robbing graves and dealing zydrate." Marni's voice pleaded. She hated seeing her friend living in such conditions! _

_Feliks couldn't believe what he was hearing! A job! A real job! Thank God for Nathan Wallace! He was about ready to accept her offer, but one of his customers decided to show up, seeking some of his street zydrate. _

"_Hey, Graverobber, I was just wondering-oh, you're busy with someone else," the man said, just now noticing Marni kneeling beside Graverobber, "I'll just come back later when you're done."_

"_Stay here for a few minutes. I'll have your hit prepared in a minute and you better damn well pay me this time! No more favors." _

_Nodding his head, the addict turned his head away and walked down to the end of the alley, hoping that this was giving the Graverobber a little bit of privacy with his customer. Or at least, he thought it was a customer…_

_Marni felt tears well up as she watched Feliks go from being the kind man that she used to know, back into the ruthless, drug dealing homeless man. Standing up, she gave him a glare and said, "Maybe I made a mistake, Fe-Graverobber. Perhaps I should have chosen someone else to be my baby's godfather, seeing as how you're nothing but a zydrate dealer. Goodbye." She sniffled, stalking off into the night. _

That night had been seventeen years ago and there wasn't a day that had gone by when Graverobber didn't think about what Marni had asked of him, what she had said to him. He regretted his decision about not taking the doctor job, regretted that he wasn't there for Shilo, regretted that he didn't even have the guts to show up to Marni's funeral.

"Graverobber, what's the matter?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Amber Sweet's naked body lying next to his and wondered how the hell he ended up with her…again! Letting out a giggle, the only daughter of Rotti Largo sat up and began to dress, putting on every piece of clothing as slowly as she could.

Rubbing his eyes, Graverobber also sat up, but noticed that he had his pants on. _Did I take a hit of the zydrate? I never take hits! Unless…it's that damn date again!_ Putting his head in the palm of his hand, he knew that today was the day: the day he agreed to be Shilo's godfather. Her good for nothing, graverobbing, asshole godfather. Standing up, he gave Amber a glare before he grabbed his shirt and jacket, putting them on hastily. Tonight he had to harvest his zydrate and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it; he wasn't in the mood to be smelling like rotting corpses, or dirt, or grim.

Graverobber silently walked over the dumpster, where he conducted the majority of his business, and pulled out his supplies from the bottom of the trash. Making sure that there weren't any cops around, he began his trek to the cemetery. Harvesting was a pain in the ass, but he couldn't help but get a thrill off of running from the cops, nearly getting caught; it was better than any drug.

Finally reaching the cemetery, he looked all around the graveyard, trying to see if Rotti had installed any new cameras since his last visit, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Opening the fence, Graverobber's first stop was Marni's mausoleum. Whenever he came to visit, whether it was for harvesting, or just because he needed to be alone, he would stop by Marni's. Placing a calloused hand on the smooth marble, he let out a sigh before he turned to the grave directly in front of him. It was time to make some money.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the mausoleum open and Graverobber nearly had a heart attack at what he saw: it was an exact replica of Marni! This girl was younger than the last time he had seen her, but she had the straight black hair, piercing dark brown eyes, and small, skinny frame. _Shilo!_ It must be her! There was nobody else on this planet that looked like Marni, but there was still a hint of doubt in the back of his mind. He had never seen Shilo before so how could he know if she looked like Marni, or if she looked like Nathan? Taking a closer look at the girl, he noticed that she was being very hesitant of where she stepped and how deep she breathed. It almost looked like she had never been outside before!

Before he could stop himself, Graverobber called out to the girl, "Hey, kid!"

The girl looked at him and a smile spread across his face. This definitely was the child of Nathan and Marni Wallace! "Are you talking to me?"

"Duh! Who else would I be talking to?" he laughed as she sneered at him. _The same sneer you mother had. _"Wanna help me? Can pay you a little."

"I don't think so. Anyway, isn't graverobbing illegal? At least, that's what they say on TV." She stumbled. Did this girl have _any_ social experience?

"It's very illegal, kid, but I've gotta make a living somehow. Hell, if it wasn't for GeneCO, I wouldn't be doing what I do best: robbing graves!"

And then…the lights were on him. Him and Shilo. He guessed that he had said graves a little louder than he should have and with that mistake, the police noticed they were there. How could he have been so stupid? He just put his godchild in danger! _Look at me now, Marni! I'm about to get your daughter shot! _

Trying desperately to find an exit, Graverobber found a little hole in the wall and judging by how heavy the corpse was, he would be able to break down the wall just enough so that he and Shilo could slip in. Grabbing her hand, the two ran off while trying their best to avoid the spotlights and the police, which wasn't the easiest task in the whole world. The two finally reached the crumbling wall and with a single push with the corpse, the wall gave away.

"Please, I just want to go home! Can you help me?" Shilo asked, wondering why this man was helping her. He was dirty and kind of gross looking, but there was something about him that told her that he could be trusted, even if he was a graverobber.

"I'll get you home as soon as I can, Sh-kid." Graverobber whispered, cursing under his breath for nearly saying her name. She obviously didn't know that he was her godfather and if that was the case, did she know that Mag was her godmother?

"I don't think you understand; I need to get home _now_! If my dad found out that I was out here, he would come after me with a scalpel!"

"Don't you think that's a little drastic?" he laughed, knowing that Nathan could be intimidating, but he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You don't know my dad; he can be really scary when he wants to be."

Looking around himself, Graverobber saw the police closing in on them and he roughly pulled Shilo into the building; holding his breath as they went by. He could hear the voices becoming quieter and quieter and the search lights had turned off. He heard Shilo sigh in relieve, but he noticed that something wasn't quite right: she looked extremely pale and began swaying on her feet.

"Kid, sit down for a second; you look like you're going to pass out on me."

Shilo nodded her head and sat with her back to the wall, her head in her knees. She needed her medication and if she didn't get it soon…well, he father had told her about it and she definitely didn't want it to happen to her. "I need my medicine, but its inside the mausoleum and I don't know if the cops are gone yet." By the end of her sentence her voice was nearly inaudible.

"What type of medicine is it?" Graverobber asked out of curiosity. Most of the time when people said that they needed medicine, they usually meant zydrate.

"Its for my blood pressure; I inherited a rare blood disease from my mom and if I don't take the medicine once every two hours, I'll…die."

Graverobber didn't know what to say! As far as he knew, Marni never had a rare blood disease and if she did, he was certain that she would have told him while he was still a doctor. "I'll go find your damn medication, but you owe me, kid."

"My _life_ depends on that medicine; I think that's fair enough." She scowled before she returned her head back to its original position. She felt like she was going to throw up and if this idiot didn't get her medication, he would have her body on his hands. _He would probably just use it for zydrate and leave it here._

Giving his goddaughter a pat on her head, Graverobber poked his head out of the hole and did his usual scan to see it there were any remaining cops around. When he saw that there wasn't any, he ran as fast as he could over to the mausoleum and broke the alarm on it with ease; he had done it many times before and the morons that Rotti considered to be cops didn't even bother to change it. Maybe GeneCO wasn't so horrible after all…on second thought…yeah, it was horrible.

He was able to slip inside and saw the black satchel lying on the floor. Picking it up, he rummaged through until he hit…a little glass vile. Lifting the vile up, he noticed that it didn't have the same glow as zydrate. In fact, it wasn't zydrate at all. It was purple in color and it looked like glitter, but there were also specks of blue in it. This didn't look any sort of medication, but maybe Nathan had made it special for his daughter. Shaking his head of his doctor thoughts, Graverobber put the vile back into the back and slung it over his shoulder before he ran back over to the hole.

Shilo heard the heavy, but quick, footsteps of the Graverobber and lifted her head to see if he was there or not. Sure enough, he was standing right in front of her with her black bag over his shoulder. If she wasn't in desperate need of her medicine, she would have laughed at the sight. Reaching out for her bag weakly, she watched as the Graverobber gave her the bag and she began to rummage through it until she found her medication. _I don't have any water…how am I going to take this? Oh, well! _

Unscrewing the lid, she dumped out the exact amount that he father showed her and swallowed, a shiver going through her at the bitter after taste. Feeling the medicine begin to work, Shilo looked over at the Graverobber, who was currently extracting more zydrate from the body he had used earlier. How much zydrate could come out of one body? Shaking her head, she leaned back heavily against the wall, wondering if she was ever going to get home.

Graverobber extracted the needle from the corpse's skull and turned around to look at Shilo; she seemed to be feeling alright and he knew that he would have to take her home soon. _I just met her! This is my goddaughter, damn it! I deserve to see her! I'm sure Mag has seen her over the years. _

"Hey, kid, you ready to go home? You look better."

"My head is still a little foggy, but yeah…I would like to go home." Shilo gave a small smile. Even for a scruffy graverobber, he was really nice.

Heaving a great sigh, Graverobber stood up and extended his hand for Shilo to take. He didn't want to take her home yet, but he knew that Nathan would begin to worry. Letting the girl grasp his hand, he led her out of the broken building and began leading her towards the mausoleum, but once they got there, a very familiar voice called out to them: "Feliks? Oh my God, Feliks! Is that you?"

Cursing under his breath, he turned around and found the voice of GeneCO staring right at him: Blind Mag.

"Long time, no see, Mag. How is the singing going?" Graverobber said awkwardly. How is it that after knowing her for so long, he was still awkward around her?

"Fine. Is this…Shilo?" Mag asked, hardly believing that her goddaughter was alive. _Why did Nathan lie to me? Did he lie to Feliks as well?_

Nodding her head, Shilo looked up at her idol in wonder. Why was Blind Mag at a grave yard? Didn't she have a show to perform later on tonight? Tonight was the night of the Genetic Opera and she always starred in it… "I'm Shilo Wallace, Blind Mag."

"You can just call me Mag, sweetie." She smiled warmly at the girl. Apparently Shilo didn't know that she was her godmother. "Do you know who I am in relation to you?"

Graverobber tensed up; he didn't even tell Shilo yet, but he knew that she would freak out even more if she found out that Blind Mag was her godmother.

"I'm your godmother, Shi, and Feliks," Mag gestured to Graverobber, "is your godfather."

"Y-You're my…you people are…my godparents? Dad never told me that I had godparents!" Shilo nearly screamed, not quite believing that Mag was her godmother. And why didn't the man she had spent nearly an hour with that he was her godfather? Was he afraid that she would turn him down because of his profession?

Mag sighed; perhaps this wasn't the greatest plan ever. Shilo seemed to be truly confused and Feliks looked like he was interested in something else, but she knew him well enough that he was listening intently on the conversation. "Your father told me that you had died, dear; he said that you had died along with your mother, Marni."

"Hold on a damn minute," Graverobber said, wondering how all this could have happened without his knowing, "so you're saying that Nathan never told you that the kid was alive? And, kid, you didn't know that you had godparents? If you ask me, something is seriously fucked up here."  
"Don't blame me! I've been locked in my room for seventeen years!" Shilo said fiercely, wondering why all this was happening to her tonight. Before another word could come out of anyone's, a familiar voice yelled out, breaking the silence of the night: "Shilo Wallace! What are you doing outside?"

"Shit." Graverobber muttered under his breath. Great! This was exactly what he needed tonight: a protective dad who probably didn't remember who he was. Not to mention that the said dad would probably call the police because even a moron could tell what he did for his living and he really didn't feel like getting killed by the Repo Man or being sent to prison.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing: Mag, Feliks, and Shilo were standing inside a crumbling building with corpses all around them. "What are you all doing here? Especially you, Mag, don't you have a show tonight?"

"I do, but I had originally come to say a few words to Marni and when I saw Feliks," Mag gestured towards Graverobber, "running into the mausoleum, I was surprised to see him, but not nearly as surprised at my next discovery. Why, Nathan? Why did you lie to us about Shilo? We had both promised Marni that we would be in her life and you forced us to break that promise!"

"Mag has a point, Nat." Graverobber added nonchalantly, "We did break our promise to Marni and I know that what you did was complete bullshit! You should have let Shilo decided if she wanted to meet us and not let you pick and choose who see."

"You two don't get it!" Nathan finally snapped. He couldn't take it! He had second guessed Marni's decision on who she picked as godparents and now he understood that instinct: Mag wouldn't listen and Feliks, who was once a fantastic doctor, was a graverobber and a zydrate dealer. "Shilo is ill! The blood disease that she has makes her vulnerable to bacteria and something as insignificant as cold could kill her!"

Everybody, including Shilo, stood in there, absolutely frozen in their spot. She didn't remember her dad telling her about that part of the disease; she always thought that if she kept her blood pressure in check that she could go outside, but…not so much anymore! Breathing out a soft sigh, she looked up at her dad, whispering, "I want to go home, Dad, but can I please see Mag and…Feliks more often?"

Looking between Mag, Feliks, and his precious daughter, Nathan felt his original decision crumble; he couldn't deny his little girl anything. "Alright, you can see them, but if you get sick, they'll never come again."

After a few more tense words were said, Nathan and Shilo and Mag departed, leaving Graverobber all by himself in the old building. Smiling to himself, he looked over at Marni's mausoleum and for once, he didn't feel…that guilty about what had happened that night.

_Rest assured, Marni; I've kept my promise and I don't intend on breaking it._

**I had fun with this story! And don't ask me why everyone in the story would address Graverobber as Feliks, but when he'd talk it would be Graverobber. Its like 2:45 AM and that might be the main reason why. Anyway, I got to see Five Finger Death Punch and I got a t-shirt and it was wicked awesome! I'm a total rocker, but I also like showtunes…and Sarah Brightman, of course. I'm the weird child in the family! So, you all know the drill: 1) Read 2) Enjoy and 3) Review!**

^.^


End file.
